Me, You, and Im Song Yoo
by HappyFlavouredDreams
Summary: Alfred grew pretty close to Kiku, and even grew to love him. However, Im Song Yoo, Kiku's cousin, moves in, and everyone knows that the chaos had only begun. Mainly Ameripan, some Kimchiburger, eventual FrUK and others eventually :'D
1. Hey, I'm Alfred, and Welcome to my Life

Mondays. I hated Mondays.

Mondays marked the beginning of five days' worth of crap. And, really, I'm not a type of person that likes dealing with crap. Then again, I can't imagine anybody who'd be willing to actually enjoy dealing with crap. Well, anybody except…

"Alfred, time to get up! I made you some hot, fresh pancakes! And they have blueberries, just the way you like 'em!" Matthew hollered from outside my room. I groaned into my pillow and stirred a bit to wake myself up. I figured moving would wake me up a little faster than just lying there. After a few minutes of stirring and groaning, I sat up against my wall and appreciated my room with sleepy eyes. My room had blue walls, with a wide variety of posters. I had my wall of superheroes to my left, and on the right wall were just random posters of cars, photos from good times, and even a Chuck Norris poster. My beige carpet hadn't seen light in days due to my clothes being sprawled all over the flooring. I smiled at my beautiful mess, and then checked the time on the alarm clock.

"…..It's….too early…." I mumbled out of my barely open mouth. I opened and closed my mouth a little to get it used to opening, since I usually wake up with my lips somehow stuck together. The time was 6:32 in the morning, and school started at nine. I could never bring myself to understand how Matt could get up and ready two and a half hours before school, and find it somewhere in his heart to make me breakfast. He's such a morning person that it just wasn't human. I finally set my feet down on my floor, and flinched a bit from the cold. I yanked my covers from my bed with ease and walked out into the hallway, to meet my brother standing happily holding a platter of pancakes. I inhaled the invigorating scent of sweet, fluffy pancakes and the appealing stench of maple syrup.

Matthew handed me the plate with a "Good morning, Sleepyhead" before he marched off to go do whatever he does with his spare time. I had no idea what he did to entertain himself, but at the moment, it didn't matter. All I wanted then were some damn good pancakes. And after I took my first taste, I immediately knew Mattie had delivered. I sluggishly shuffled to the table and slowly ate the first few nibbles of the pancake that was on top of the stack Matt had made me. My speed in eating had increased after minutes of chewing and getting used to being awake. After finishing my small tower of pancakes, I collected the bed covers and dragged myself to the bathroom.

"Al, wait a minute! Your towel!" he called to me, handing me my towel. I smiled.

"Thanks, man," I thanked, and continued my way into the bathroom before locking the door. I was so glad to have such a cool brother like him. I dropped the blankets and shivered as I stripped myself of my wrinkled Adventure Time pajamas. I took a quick glance in the mirror and gave it a nice grin. I'm not one to be too egotistical, but from the looks of things, I was a pretty good-looking guy. I had toned long arms and legs that were covered in slightly-tanned fair skin. My nose was almost like a ski-slope; the tip pointed slightly upward. I had a chiseled jaw to go with my wide, inviting smile. My dirty-blond hair was tossed about, but even then it looked really good. And my eyes, as my mother said, are pure sky blue jewels. I smiled sadly at the thought of her.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run for a bit, thinking about my mother. She was an author, and traveled all over the world to write. Matt and I saw her every few months ever since two years ago when Mattie started high school. She figured we'd be okay on our own, and she was right. She paid the bills from afar, sent money in the mail for groceries, shopping, and any other miscellaneous reasons. Just nothing too stupid.

I finally applied the shampoo after zoning out for what felt like a very long time, sighing. Matt and I had a pretty good life. Some of my friends said they'd kill for a life like mine. I guess they were right, I was pretty happy from what I knew. Not everybody can say they had everything right by high school. My good friend Ed told me that he even asked his parents if he could move in with me. I remember us laughing at the idea, even though he was being completely serious. I wasn't a jerk; I just thought he was kidding. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me and strolling down the hall to my room. My memory was refreshed about my glorious pig sty of a room. I sniffed a combination of feet, sweat, and Old Spice deodorant.

"Beautiful," I sarcastically marveled while chuckling, dropping my towel onto the floor. I stepped over the clothes to my also chaotic closet, picked out a navy blue graphic tee and some plaid board shorts, and whistled as I put them on. Matt walked in, glowing with his morning joy.

"Al, the phone, I don't know who it is, but they have trouble pronouncing some words…" he quietly said, still smiling. I nodded and mouthed a "Thank you" before holding it to my ear.

"This is Jonesy!" I greeted, grinning to a point where it could probably be heard through the phone.

_"Alfred-san!"_ the all-too-familiar voice greeted, _"I have a favor to ask of you."_

"Whatever you'd like, Kiku!" I replied, holding the phone with my shoulder, trying to put on some socks

"_Would you mind giving my cousin and I rides to and from school? I'm afraid our automobile engine has gone out on us,"_ he timidly asked. I began searching for my shoes, grunting as I crawled around my floor.

"Of course! When would you like for me to come and get ya?" I gladly accepted. Kiku had always been a loyal friend of mine - well, best friend actually - since sixth grade, so I figured of course it's cool to help out my best friend.

"_Ten minutes would be great…. But just a warning, Alfred-san… He's very eccentric. He's a touchy-feely kind of person. And he also really likes to ramble… He doesn't shut up."_

I chuckled heartily once I found both of my shoes. "Don't worry, Kiku!" I assured him, "I can handle plenty of things."

"_Okay then… Arigato, pick us up in ten minutes… kurasai."_ And with that, he hung up. I shrugged to myself after tying my shoes, and threw the phone onto my bed. I frowned, thinking about the call. Kiku usually doesn't ask for favors, unless he really needs one. And… he doesn't trash-talk unless whatever or, whoever, in this case, is _really_ bad. Shivers went down my spine with that thought running through my head. I checked the clock again.

"Already!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and collecting my backpack and baseball gear. It was already 8:20, so I guessed to myself I must have taken a very long shower.

"Mattie, you ready to leave to school?" I asked, standing by the front door, pulling out my keys. Matthew poked his head out from behind a wall. He smiled.

"Of course!" he answered, walking out of the door behind me.

"Did you turn off the T.V.?" I asked, since sometimes he left it on in the morning. He nodded before opening the shotgun door to the car. I sat in the driver's seat, starting the vehicle.

"Why are we leaving so early, Al?" he inquired softly, turning to me as I backed the car out of the driveway. I turned onto the street, and began driving forward.

"I – We have to give Kiku and his cousin rides to school for a while. Kiku said their car's engine broke, or something. So, until that problem is fixed, we'll be their taxi for school," I announced, looking out onto the street, turning onto the freeway. It was the quickest way to Kiku's place.

"Oh, I see. That's nice of you, eh? Having to leave even earlier to go pick up your friends," he stated, smiling to the road ahead. I nodded.

"I'm just a nice guy from a nice house in a nice neighborhood," I started, "with I nice little brother who makes me some pretty damn nice pancakes."

Matt laughed sincerely while I turned onto Joule Road, Kiku's street. His house was a beautiful sight, as well as all the others on the street. They were all mini-mansions with balconies and huge basements, and even offered plenty of yard room for decorations or gardening. Matt and I were huge Christmas freaks, and if we lived on one of these properties, our house would be called "The North Pole" with all of the Christmas stuff we could manage to flash to the public. Of course, if we had a huge yard.

I spotted Kiku and his awkwardly tall Asian cousin standing on their porch, waiting for me. I pulled out in front of their yard, parallel parking tenaciously. Matthew stuck his head out of the window and waved to them. They walked over and quickly sat in the car.

"Goooood morning my beautiful sakura!" I greeted to Kiku, winking to him in the rearview mirror. His pale-but-too-pretty-to-look-sickly-skinned face turned pink. I smiled and moved my eyes to his cousin, who looked sort of like him, but only because he was Asian. I smiled at him courteously.

"Hey, man! Haven't seen you in these parts before!" I exclaimed, turning back to the freeway. From here it was a twenty minute drive to school, since Kiku and I lived on the outskirts of town. The Asian smiled brilliantly.

"I am Im Song Yoo! Nice to meet the Alfred that Kiku has been talking about!" Im Song Yoo explained. I gave Kiku a look from the rearview mirror, and he quickly turned to look out to the road. I could hear Matthew grin.

"Really, he talks about me? Couldn't imagine why not!" I joked, trying to make Kiku feel less awkward. Im laughed with me.

"Me either. Say, can I touch you?" he asked all of a sudden. My face turned blank immediately. I cleared my throat and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I'm a look-no-touch kind of guy. Don't mean to disappoint – HOLY SHIT!" I was interrupted by furiously groping hands coming from behind me. They searched my entire torso while I was driving, and Matthew tried to swat them away. Really, I'm serious; he's such a good brother.

My driving began swerving and from the reaction, and my foot was flooring the gas pedal, causing Kiku to scream. I was screaming from the complete violation of privacy.

"Around me, there is no look-no-touch! Only look AND touch!" Im Song Yoo bellowed proudly from the backseat, still groping me. Matthew got his binder out from his book bag and attempted to hit Im's hands, but instead, he hit my chest.

"OUCH!" I shouted in pain, still trying to drive. We were about two minutes from the school, and I turned onto Thornburg Street to the best of my ability, but with no luck on my side, I ended up on the left lane. A car was speeding at us and we all screamed like a bunch of little girls. Fortunately, the fear struck Yoo's hands off my body. I switched lanes as fast as possible and luckily barely missed the car. My jaw was still gaping, as well as Matthew's. I slowed down as we were nearing the school. Song Yoo just gulped, and Kiku was hyperventilating.

"…My bad…" Im Song Yoo mumbled with a cheeky smile.

I knew I was only getting a taste of what Kiku was talking about.


	2. I Enjoy my Quality Time With my Buds

When we all exited the vehicle that I parked in the students' parking lot, we were all silent. Matthew walked ahead of us probably because he didn't want to be near Kiku's psychopathic cousin. As much as I wanted to do the same, I stuck with Kiku. To our luck, Im Song Yoo ran ahead of us because he said he wanted to go check out the school's library.

"See ya later then!" I called out, smiling until he looked away. I put my hands in my pockets as Kiku and I slowly walked to the campus grounds. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was just that not much needed to be said at the moment. I stole a glance at Kiku, and he was looking down steadily at his feet, watching himself walk. I then grinned brightly.

"He's quite the character, your cousin," I finally told Kiku, laughing a bit to brighten the cloudy day. Kiku looked up at me, then back to the ground and sighed.

"He's in our year. He's a senior," Kiku stated, walking at my snail pace. I put an arm around him to cheer him up.

"Well, it's not so bad," I began, still grinning, "the year is halfway through, we can survive this! Even if he is… well… _unique_."

"He's a nightmare," Kiku spat out, somehow still letting me keep my arm around him. I've never heard Kiku say anything like that about anybody. My eyes widened at Kiku, and I stopped walking. He paused with me.

"Okay, uh, well… then why are you letting him stay with you?" I pried, raising a brow. Kiku knew I was a little nosy, so I'm sure he figured he had to tell me soon enough.

"Because, my other cousin, the one that houses him, had to go back to China for his career, and I'm the only family member that lived within a thousand-kilometer radius," Kiku responded, looking back up at me. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"You have to watch him until the school year ends?"

"To my misfortune, _hai_."

I clicked my tongue and raised brows in both marvel and pity for Kiku. He was usually such a reserved and quiet person, and from what I knew about Im, he was one of the most stressful people to be around ever. I smiled reassuringly to Kiku, and patted him on the back softly.

"Hey, you can come over whenever you'd like. Even if it's a ridiculous time like four in the morning, or something. I got your back here, alright?"

Kiku gave me one of his precious, rare smiles before we both continued strolling to the campus. I heard a familiar, snappy, bickery voice heading my way. It didn't sound happy, but then again, it usually wasn't. He popped up to my left side, panting and holding his chest. He nodded to me and Kiku before he could manage any words out.

"I swear," he started, "That Italian bloke is out to kill me!"

"Mornin' Artie," I greeted, delaying another one of his rants that I felt coming. Arthur was a short, British student also my age, and he was one of the top in the class, like Kiku. Except he wasn't exactly as easy on the eyes. His eyes were a deep-forest-green, and his blond mop did seem fitting to him. Although, he was notorious for his almost goofy-looking teeth, bushy brows, paisley white skin, and some weird rash things on his upper arms. He said it wasn't contagious, nor did it hurt, but that it was genetic and is common in the British Isles. Arthur frowned up at me.

"Good bloody morning to you too, Alfred. And hello there, Kiku" he addressed disdainfully. I could tell he was close to ranting, but probably just gave up on it. I sensed Kiku was embracing himself for it when I saw him tense up at the sound of Arthur's annoyed voice. Lucky for us he decided not to.

"What brings you here so early, Alfie?" Arthur asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"The utter kindness of my heart offered to give my little sakura flower a little ride to school," I retaliated with a small hint of sarcasm. Arthur smirked subtly.

"Really?" he interrogated for assurance.

"Hai," Kiku replied for me. Arthur blinked in response, since he wasn't exactly expecting Kiku to speak up. Arthur fiddled with his sweater vest, vexed by some of the wrinkles. I looked down to Kiku, who smiled back up at me reassuringly.

"Anywho, how were your Winter breaks?" Arthur asked, changing the subject with a less annoyed tone.

"My cousin moved in with me," Kiku replied, managing to keep an indifferent tone. Arthur raises his colossal brows and nodded.

"How fun! I hope you two get along. I hate all of my cousins," he reported, giving Kiku a sincere look of interest. I smiled at Arthur for trying to be positive. I then gave Kiku a small face of sympathy, and he sighed.

"I can't stand him myself," he uttered, lowering his head, "But he is a part of my family, so I can't change that…"

Arthur gave me a look and shrugged. "How about you, Yankee Doodle? Anything big or crazy?" I furrowed my brows in thought. I then shrugged in reply.

"Only thing 'big' I did was your mom!" I joked, receiving a "WOOT!" from my good albino friend, Gilbo, which stood about ten meters away. Arthur gave me an annoyed glance, and I answered honestly that time.

"Nothin' special, Mattie and I just watched a bunch of Christmas movies together on Christmas, and we went camping at Tahoe for New Year's. It was actually pretty nice, Artie-Fartie," I concluded with a grin. He scoffed.

"Lame," he bickered, looking ahead now. Kiku just exhaled clicked his tongue in thought. I turned to watch him subconsciously. I wasn't realizing I was watching him prodding along, keeping up with our "Baywatch" pace. His bit his fingernails in a cute way, I supposed. His choppy bowl-cut head of hair seemed to be very susceptible to the wind, since it flapped around about twice as dramatically as Arthur's. His slender, almond-shaped eyes were fixed on whatever interesting artifact rested on his fingernail, the brown eyes showing turning gears as if something very confidential and deep had been living in his head…

"Alfred, did you even hear me?" Arthur interrupted my speculation. I exhaled, bothered.

"No, I'm sorry. Please, tell me your riveting tales," I mocked in a British accent. He huffed as we entered the school's main hallway. It was like any other school, really. Lockers, cliques, bulletins nobody cared about, posters promoting education… all that good stuff. Kiku and I reserved our lockers next to each other on the first day of freshman year, and to our luck, they were kind of secluded from everybody else's lockers. We enjoyed having quality time, doodling stupid things on post-its and posting them on the insides of our lockers. Arthur's locker was down the hall from ours'. Kiku and I were a little thankful for that, because Arthur was usually in a bad mood anyways.

When we finally reached the end of the school's hallway, Kiku and I turned right towards our lockers, and Arthur turned left, mumbling stupid "rubbish" I didn't feel like putting up with at the moment. Kiku looked up at me while we walked alone. Our lockers were in the deepest, most secretive corner of the school, so we talked about everything privately there. The only other people who knew about our lockers' location were Gilbo and the janitor. Even then, the janitor hardly ever came over there and Gilbo was too busy entertaining the rest of the school with his crazy schemes and exclamations.

"Nervous about Song Yoo?" I pried, trying to break the silence. Kiku sighed.

"Yeah… he got here only last night… Eto… Is it okay if I just hang around you? I mean, I enjoy your company and such, but… I think you will be the onry person keeping me sane," he requested quietly. I smiled at him.

"Of course, Kiku! You're my best buddy! I wouldn't want you to be unhappy or stressed. An unhappy Kiku makes an unhappy Alfred, after all!" I reassured him, giving him my brightest smile. He turned his face when I caught him turn a slight pink. I turned his face back to mine, leaning in only an inch.

"Don't hide from me, Kiku. Come on," I pleaded playfully, "we've been closer than Siamese twins for most of our lives."

Kiku stuttered in Japanese while he trembled slightly. He nodded and smiled awkwardly. I smiled back. I never told him I developed a small attraction to him since sophomore year, but him being Japanese, I didn't know if he was blushing because he liked me back, or because I embarrassed him. When I compliment him, I always mean it, but I only say it jokingly to not cause any trouble between us.

"So, you were serious about joining the baseball team? When you brought it up last week?"

Kiku shot me a small glance before focusing back on organizing his suddenly-interesting locker. He shrugged.

"You always mention how fun it is… I figured it shouldn't hurt to try. Well, it m-might hurt, but I'm small, so I can run quickly, I-I guess…" he stammered out, hiding his deeper shade of pink. I felt my face flush slightly, and attempted to shake it off. I opened my locker, which, to my surprise, was astoundingly clean. I found a small post-it on top of all of my books. I furrowed my brows, and then grinned after reading it. I felt Kiku's dark brown orbs graze over my expression as I placed the post-it on the inside of my locker door.

"You didn't have to, Kiku. And how did you clean it out over the break? I remember loads of wrappers in here and – "

"I asked the janitor to help out," he stated, leaning back against the locker next to mine. I shook my head as I placed my notebook and pencils into my Superman book bag. When I stood back up straight, I spotted a hooded Gilbo strutting in our direction, trying to look secret so he wouldn't blow our cover. I cocked my head to the side when I noticed he carried a box of his stuff. He nodded at us and jogged over, cautious of his things.

"Hey fags!" Gil called, only a fraction of his capable volume. He set his things down and we collided into a bear hug.

"Gilbo! How were your holidays?" I greeted happily, hands now on my hips. He smiled a smile with such an amount of swagger that not even William Shatner could put up a fight.

"My bruder und I flew to Germany for a two-week ski trip! It was _hella_ bomb!" he announced, flailing his arms dramatically. He then opened a locker only two to the left of mine and put his junk inside carelessly. I raised my brows.

"How'd you get a locker down here?" Kiku asked, beating me to it. Gilbert chuckled darkly, but then again, that's just how he laughs.

"I requested it, man! I didn't want to be next to Lovino 'Up-the-Ass' Vargas anymore. I mean, I know my hair is already white, but I noticed dark grey strands already. He's stressing me out, man!" he explained, slamming the locker after admiring his sloppy job. I shook his hand.

"Glad you can share the secret corner with us," I shared, laughing a little.

"Oh _please_, don't give me that crap. I know you and your 'Beautiful little Sakura' would have liked to have more alone time back here," he added with a wink. I turned pink and looked down the hall, only to find nobody looking in our direction.

"Ha-ha, I've been watching a few times. You two flirt more than any other couple on any soap opera ever _made_!" he exclaimed, unashamed of his volume. Kiku uttered something under his breath, and when Gil and I turned our attention to him, he was a deep red. Gil raised a brow at me.

"You can explain during practice, man. Anyways, when you two were done checking each other out, did you check out the new Asian kid? I have never seen such a grabby asshole in my entire life!" he complained, rubbing his butt timidly. I nodded, solemn.

"He moved in with Kiku last night… family issues…" I said somberly. Gilbert gave both of us a look of compassion and sympathy. Despite his sky-high ego, he was actually a really nice guy. Kiku and I met him when he moved in from Germany in seventh grade. He was in our homeroom, Kiku's English class, and my P.E. class, so we kind of just befriended him naturally. His ego was always there, but underneath he was a character straight from any chick-flick movie. He was really sweet to people he cared about, and such a loyal friend, too. Amidst my random thought on him, Gilbert patted Kiku on the back.

"Hey man, you got two baseball players on your side, okay? And we can even get the whole football team to send him a little message!" he suggested, snickering. I giggled along with him. Kiku shook his head.

"No need for that, I am trying out for the team…" he mumbled as-a-matter-of-factly. Gilbert turned to me.

"See? You've made him go crazy. _Craaaaazy_! _Crazy in love, I say!_" Gilbert sang loudly as he strolled down the hall, slinging his backpack onto his back. I turned to Kiku, flushed. His reaction was identical.

"Why _are_ you joining the team, Kiku?"

Unfortunately, for my hopeful and curious mind, the bell rang, and we were off to different classes.


	3. He's Actually Not too Bad

I sat in calculus class in the very back, already making my mark on my desk proudly. Gilbert called me a week ago when we got our class schedules, and he said he had cal-class second period. I told him since I had it in first period; I'd make him a reservation. Arthur sat next to me, in the very back, where nobody else would probably sit… I have to admit, I wasn't too happy. Last year, I had a solid "A" in math analysis, but he had the highest "A+" in the class. It bothered me that no matter how well I did, he'd always do better. But unlike him, I wanted to be an astronaut. So I tried really hard to keep grades up and keep my M.V.P. status on the baseball team to impress universities. Arthur knew of this, but still gave me crap.

"How exciting, the two smartest kids in the back," he enthused, nudging me. I rolled my eyes. Ever since freshman year, Arthur always hung around me. I, being a friendly guy, welcomed him with open arms. Sadly, we argued a lot, but it's more of a "tough love" friendship. Gilbert told me that he saw my name over infinity times in Arthur's journal, but I brushed it off. I began to keep some distance from Arthur when he began to hug me and rub my arms and back a lot. That was just creepy.

"Yeah," I said, just wanting class to start. I moved my eyes to the door, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Im Song Yoo, the Korean-crotch-killer walked in. I shook my head.

"He seriously should _not_ be in here…" I mumbled in disbelief. Arthur looked at me and leaned over to rub my back.

"Oi, mate. It's all good here, you got me. And he doesn't have to sit next to us, alright?" he assured, trying to cheer me up. I exhaled while watching Im Song Yoo talk to the calculus teacher.

"Thanks, Artie. But please, don't rub me, it's kind of creepy," I requested, giving him an awkward grin and chuckle to go with it. He just smiled and nodded, and went back to his own personal space. Im Song Yoo spotted me and ran over immediately.

"ALFRED!" he shouted, jumping onto my desk, and then sitting on it. He leaned in to where he was only a few centimeters away from me. I turned red from embarrassment only, I swear. Then, I just wondered why I attracted so many creepy guys.

"Hey, Sing-Sang-Song," I greeted, pretending the violation of space didn't bother me. He bellowed a hearty laugh, patting my shoulder.

"Is that a new nickname!" he asked enthusiastically, squeezing my cheeks. I shrugged.

"I guess," I answered, noticing every single pair of eyes in the room was on us. I gave Arthur a look that screamed, "OHMYGODARTHURHELPME". He got out his handy-dandy straw, stood up as if he was going to the pencil sharpener in the front of the class, and gave a spitball to the back of Im's head. Song Yoo turned around and faced the class, jumping off of my desk.

"You try to hit him, huh!" Im Song Yoo raged, clenching his fists. I widened my eyes. The teacher held up her hands defensively.

"Please, Mr. Yoo, take a seat and calm down…" the teacher politely demanded. He took a few deep breaths and sat down right in front of me. Arthur winked at me, and I mouthed "Thank you" for his courageous act. Yoo turned around and patted my desk.

"I'm here for you," he whispered, giving me a sincere smile. I just grinned and nodded, hoping the teacher would start the lesson soon so I can have an excuse to ignore him. Arthur moved his desk next to mine so that they looked connected. I covered my face in embarrassment. The teacher introduced herself to the class again, and smiled at Im Song Yoo politely.

"Im, stand up please," she kindly asked. He obliged excitedly, standing up so quickly that the desk toppled over. Some of the class giggled. He waved at everyone, and then grinned brilliantly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I then took this time to notice how tall and lean he actually was. He had a strong build, but just a little thin. In fact, he was around my height, if not taller. His hair was jet black unlike Kiku's ash-grey shade. His eyes were also slightly more slender, and his skin was a little more tanned. I figured Yoo probably played some soccer while he lived in South Korea. He had the figure that definitely showed it.

"This is Im Song Yoo, a new student of ours. He was the M.V.P. in his high school's baseball team, also boasting the third greatest grades in school! It's an honor to have you here, Mr. Yoo!" she introduced, applauding. The rest of the class applauded half-heartedly. Mathias threw me a note. I opened it.

_Dude. Dude. He's trying out for the team. Can you believe that bullshit? You better still be the M.V.P. if I don't get it. Hell, I could care less if it's "Vagina" Vargas. We just can't let this Ching-a-ling get the award. He's so… weird._

Mathias also drew a graphic but slightly impressive picture of a penis next on the top left corner, making me shake my head. I got a small piece of scratch paper and began writing.

_Man, first off, nice dick. Is that your actual size? Loljk, I kid. But we're not letting him win it. Maybe coach will understand us and bench him, or better yet, not let him in._

I drew small stick figures with smiley faces, and then gave them me and Mathias' hair.I remembered my strange ahoge, and I made his hair spiked just like it always was. I also added some rainbows and a unicorn. Giggling to myself, I gave him a dress and some boobs, then threw it back to Mathias. Mathias, like Gilbert, was also a good friend of mine. We sometimes hung out after school to discuss sports. He was from Denmark, which was super-fucking-cool because my grandmother was Danish. He said that his Great Aunt Johanna actually was all "homie" with my grandma. So, naturally, Mathias became my best "homie" since freshman year when we both made varsity baseball. We were the sports prodigies of the team, he always being slightly better than me at soccer, but I was slightly better than him at baseball.

Mathias laughed at the doodle and hid his mouth. I laughed at his high-pitched hyena laugh, it was just so… _Mathias_. The kid next to him put a finger over his lip, silencing him. Mathias turned back to me and gave a few final giggles. Arthur nudged me.

"I saw that drawing," he whispered, "it was… very… I don't know."

I shrugged, and began taking notes. I felt at peace while taking notes. Nobody bothered me, and I took notes the way I want to take them. I usually made countless diagrams since I was a visual kind of guy. Arthur usually did bullet for bullet, and just wrote general things about the subject. With my mind on notes, I wondered what Yoo's would be like. Curious, I leaned over to see Im Song Yoo's notes, but instead was a sketch. It was a beautiful sketch, too. It was a young man's torso that had small splashes of mud or some sort of stains. The man's arms were holding a chipped baseball bat, but I couldn't make out the face since the head was still in mannequin form. I gasped in amazement. Im spun towards me in shock.

"Oh… it's you, Alfred," he whispered and softly laughed in relief, and continued sketching. I marveled at his work, shocked he was capable of such talent.

"Did you just do that?"

"Yeah," he answered, already sketching a seemingly dusty baseball field in the background. It looked Sandlot-esque to me. I looked at the body a little closer. The body was wearing board shorts, just like me. And I noticed a strong jaw being sketched by him at the moment. As he began forgetting that my curious eyes were watching him, the face became identical to mine in only less than a minute. He even nailed my hair and cowlick. I blinked in mere astonishment, and nudged Artie.

"What?" he harshly whispered. I nodded at Song. Arthur looked over his shoulder and his dark green orbs began glowing in interest. He looked back at me, shocked.

"He's amazing!" he mouthed dramatically. I nodded, just as wide-eyed. I then heard Im rip it out and slam it on my desk. Synchronized, Arthur and I looked at the picture, then at each other, then at Yoo as if it was rehearsed. He just shrugged as if he just made a bowl of cereal. I shook my head.

"You have talent," I complimented. Im Song's face lit up. He blinked just like I showed him a handful of diamonds.

"I do…?" he asked. Arthur nodded to affirm so.

"I know skills when I see them," Arthur stated. I rolled my eyes. Arthur was the most critical of critics that I could name. Im Song Yoo shrugged again.

"I just… do what my hand feels like."

"Wait, you're a lefty?" I asked, amazed. I never met a lefty before. I always wanted to, but I never would have expected this mellowed-out-kinda-cool-artistic-and-even-left-handed side of Yoo. I kinda of began to warm up to him, but I didn't want to let my guard down just yet. I almost died this morning because of him. So I smiled at him, but still not showing full approval yet. I took a final look at Im's face. His features were more masculine than Kiku's, and a lot more defined. His nose was narrower, and his chin was even a little pointy. I cocked my head to the side. Even though they were both Asian, they looked nothing alike. And I knew I typically had trouble telling Asians apart.

Before we knew it, the bell rang and the first twenty minute break commenced. I got p and patted Im on the back and smiled. I then strutted out alongside Mathias.

"Hey Fagface," I greeted, giving him a good bear hug.

"How's my Super Whore?" he joked, letting go, putting his hands in his pockets. I eyed Im Song Yoo walking out of the room, then looked back at Mathias and shrugged.

"Pretty good I guess," I replied, giving a modest shrug. Mathias turned to see where I was glancing, and he gave me his signature devilish smirk.

"You and those Asians. I swear. First Kiku, then the Korean guy?" he criticized, raising a brow. I held up a finger and coughed in denial.

"No no no no no, I do _not_ like Im Song Yoo. He's just Kiku's cousin," I defended. I had to admit to myself, though. Im Song Yoo was a kind of good-looking guy. But I'd feel like I would have been betraying Kiku, but then again we weren't even going out…

"We're just friends," I thought out loud. Mathias raised an eyebrow, than snickered

"Sure, sure. Tell me that once you give them a little family reunion in bed, eh?" he mocked, softly punching my shoulder, doing his hyena laugh again before walking off to join some other Scandinavian kids. I ran off to go look for Kiku. I then bumped into what felt like a speeding bullet. Or… a speeding Asian. I fell to the ground with a mighty thud, hitting my head kind of hard. My head pulsated in pain.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku exclaimed, getting up a lot faster than I was. I didn't register it was Kiku until moments after he helped me up with countless grunts and failed attempts. I rubbed my head.

"Aaah…" I groaned, closing my eyes.

"That's what she said!" Gilbert bellowed from down the hall. I laughed amid my soreness. How he could watch and hear me and Kiku from thirty meters away, I didn't know.

"That's… cute," Arthur piped in, shaking his head. Kiku giggled softly, covering his mouth. I felt my face warm up a little when I saw his small smile.

"So, how was calculus?" Kiku pried, trying to make actual conversation. Arthur shrugged.

"Al has grown quite fond of your cousin," Arthur interrupted. I shook my head.

"Not really, he's just a beast at drawing. Doesn't mean I'm his friend now," I defended, defensively. _He's also pretty good-looking…_ I thought, and stopped breathing right when I thought that. _No, that's not right._ I smacked the side of my head for thinking forbidden thoughts, not realizing I just fell on that spot.

"GAH!" I yelped, squinting my face and clenching my teeth in pain. Kiku inspected the back of my head, swatting my hand away.

"It looks swollen, we should get you some ice," Kiku advised softly, patting my shoulder. Arthur was already in the middle of yelling at some blonde guy with an impressive amount of stubble.

"Arthur-san, you can go play with your other friends. I'm taking Alfred to the nurse's office," Kiku mumbled silently, knowing Arthur totally didn't hear him over the sound of yelling. Before I knew it, the once mellowed-out Im Song Yoo returned back to his "gropey" state, and ran straight towards me and Kiku. He was flailing his arms, and he was about a hundred meters away from us. Kiku could hear him, I knew, because his whole body tensed up. His face even went a little green.

"My two favorite people in the whole wide world!" Im bellowed, and before I realized what the hell was happening, Im Song Yoo tackled me down, and my lights went out.


	4. A Turning Point, I Guess

I woke up with blurs of color within my sight. I couldn't make out much, but I figured the blurry image to my right was Kiku, since all of his colors were in correct order from top to bottom. Then the blurs became slightly less blurry, and I made out Arthur's figure to my left, and I'm pretty sure it was Im Song Yoo standing by the door. Still bewildered, I searched for my glasses, not exactly knowing if my mind was still hazy or if it was only my poor vision.

"Glasses…" I mumbled with a small groan at the end, rubbing my sore head. I lazily ran my fingers through my own hair, realizing my eyelids were a little puffy from opening so unexpectedly. Kiku handed me my glasses and I slowly put them on, blinking. The figures in the nurse's room became pristine to my eyes, and it sort of refreshed me a bit. I yawned and stretched, but a sharp stinging pain suddenly surged through my right arm, and I grunted a bit loudly. I quickly held onto my arm making a misty hissing sound as I inhaled my next breath. Kiku gasped silently and leaned in from concern, but knew he couldn't do much about the pain.

"Your arm got sprained…" Kiku informed. I snarled in pain and anger. The tryouts for the baseball were in a week! And I couldn't bat like this! Nor could I throw, catch, write, play video games… My life was down the drain!

"…And this is your fault!" I shouted at Im Song Yoo, trying to lunge at him, but my attempt failed from the pain. Im Song Yoo stood by the door, frozen in fear. His mouth was a thin, trembling line on his face. It bothered me that he was scared of me, but I had plenty of reasons to be mad. He took away my pride and joy, Righty. I couldn't do anything without it.

"Alfred, please, calm down. I'm sure we can work things out," Arthur softly uttered, backing away defensively. I shot a deadly glare at him that even the Russian kid would forget he wore clean pants that morning.

"Get the hell out of here! Oh my _God,_ Arthur! Nobody asked for your opinion! Nobody asked for you to be born!" I screamed, panting afterwards. Arthur's green eyes suddenly became watery and unfocused. He stood proudly with tears running down his face, and inhaled deeply.

"I hope you're only saying that because you're angry," he choked. With even his emotion hit hard, he walked out gracefully. I suddenly let my conscience enter my mind, and I got a headache of guilt. Groaning, I shook my head. Kiku put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is there anything you need?" Kiku asked, oozing out fear. I looked at Im Song Yoo with a mix of frustration and pity. I huffed.

"I want to talk to Im Song Yoo… you should go comfort Arthur. I know I hit him hard…" I said, even slightly disappointed in myself. Kiku nodded in understanding and slowly walked out; he purposely shoved his shoulder into Im Song Yoo's chest but mumbling out a fake "sorry" before walking out. Song rubbed his chest and shuffled to the seat next to the bed I was laying in. He sat down after he got his body to tremble less violently.

"Alfred, I really am sorry," he apologized, keeping his head low. My brows were still locked in angry positions, but even I knew I shouldn't be quite that mad. I was a little dramatic naturally, so my emotions often terrorized people.

"You should be," I quietly spat out.

"I was just excited, is all…" Yoo explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, now I can't play baseball. Which means the team, the school district, the goddamn _state_ will lose their best shortstop. Also, I can't write, so there goes all of my fucking classes – "

"Why don't I help you? To make up for what I've done?" he offered, clutching my healthy arm. He was smiling so innocently and brightly, that my rejection had reached hesitation. I frowned disapprovingly.

"I don't know. Whenever I let my guard down around you, I get dangerously close to dying. I almost died twice today!"

"But please Alfred!" he pleaded, gripping slightly tighter. "I'll do your homework! Your chores! I'll do anything, but please let me help you! I'll do everything for you! I'll live for you – I would die for you, Alfred – I feel so bad, so very bad! I-I really am a nice person, and I'm fun, loving; I can be a great friend, Alfred! I love you, man! Give me a second chance!"

I noticed his tone was entirely desperate along with his pitiful almost-sobbing facial expression. It made me want to break down myself. Even with all of my reasons to hate him in my head, I just couldn't help it…

"…Fine. Fine. I'll accept your offer. Just call me Al," I accepted, trying to sound annoyed. Im Song Yoo embraced me tightly, trying not to touch my sore arm. I froze in shock.

"Thank you Al! Thank you so very much! I'll be your best frie–"

"No, I don't think best friend would be appropriate. We'll be good friends, but your cousin already took the role as my best friend," I informed with a slightly warm face. I saw Kiku's head pop into the door way, then flashing some white gauze tape with his rare smile. I felt my face lit up in delight to see him. I got out of the bed and opened my good arm. Kiku walked awkwardly into a one-armed bear hug, and with my left arm I picked him up, laughing like a stereotypical teen romance movie. I mean… crap; I totally could have used a better reference.

"Settled things here?" Kiku asked, looking in between Im and me once I set him down. I nodded, and glanced to Song, who gave Kiku a dark look. He then smiled reluctantly and bowed his head only a few degrees. Kiku squinted (is that even possible?) a little at Im Song Yoo before Im walked out. I heard him mumble a "bye" as he stormed out the doorway. I gave Kiku a confused look.

"What's that about?" I inquired curiously, brow raised. Kiku shrugged.

"I sort of heard everything you all said," Kiku explained, "and when he tells people he loves them, it's because he loves them. You have to keep in mind he's Korean, Alfred-san. He's offering you favors because it's just a part of his culture, but also because he genuinely wants to take care of you and watch you get better. And it scares me."

I nodded in agreement. It was a little scary; especially considering the fact I only met the crazy Korean today.

"So, when I said that I'll accept his apology…"

"He thinks you love him back, Alfred-san. But…" he trailed off, turning red. I put my good hand on my hip.

"This has become quite the soap opera, huh Kiku?" I joked, trying to make him feel comfortable. I knew exactly where he was going with what he was saying. It only made me smile greater. Kiku suddenly busted out laughing, even had a few snorts in between his sudden moment of laughter. His laugh was the nerdiest thing I've ever heard. In fact, I thought he lost his mind. I ended up laughing with him over time, and he ended up on the floor holding his stomach. I stopped laughing after seven seconds, since what I said isn't really that funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I forgot why," he answered, finally standing back up, brushing off his pants. I liked seeing Kiku giddy like this, it made him so adorable. He then picked up the gauze tape and began wrapping my arm in it. I watched him as he precariously made sure he didn't hurt me. He actually did wrap the gauze too tightly, but I didn't say a word. I loved his face when it was in concentration. I loved it especially when he was in deep concentration. He tended to bite the left side of his bottom lip, tapped his toes three times every four seconds, and cocked his head to the left once he has completed his deep thought. All three actions had been carried through before he completed my arm.

"It's lovely," I complimented, grinning at his amateur work on my arm. His hands remained on my arm, and gradually grazed their way up my to my deltoid muscle, then he looked up at me with what I could only describe as a soft expression. I felt myself leaning in as if I was being drawn into his face. I couldn't help but get the idea of us two kissing. In all honesty, I had never kissed anybody before. At least, not in this sense, no.

As both Kiku and I only became centimeters apart, if not less, a loud voice interrupted our moment.

"Alfred I brought you some In-N-Out – HOLY FUCK!" Gilbert shouted as he walked in. I suddenly jumped back and tripped on the bed, then landed right on my butt. Kiku just turned sharply around and stood there, facing the wall. I looked up at Gilbert and frowned.

"…Aw, man. I knew it all along," he began, eating one of the fries, "You two had been together this whole time! My friends! This is so crazy! I mean, people have been guessing, but – "

"Gilbert," I said with a warning tone, "thanks for the food, but I'd love it if you leave."

Gilbert snickered and left the bag of fast food on the bed after taking another fry. He winked at me and strolled right out, whistling. I looked at Kiku, who looked back at me. His face was as red as a beet, and could feel the tingly sensation in my cheeks as well. I stood up and held up a sharpie marker.

"…Sign my cast-thing?" I asked, trying to make the situation not as terrible as it was. Kiku nodded and with trembling hands, he wrote his name and drew a small heart next to it. I smiled at it.

"I don't want Im Song Yoo to know, okay?" Kiku mumbled suddenly. With a curious brow raised, I nodded, wondering what exactly would happen to both of us if he figured it out. I just prayed I would never have to face it.

As we both walked out, still carrying an air as thick as cream, we heard the ball ring.

"What period is it?" I asked, looking at Kiku.

"Fourth," he replied quietly. We then scurried off to the next class as if nothing happened. I was slightly afraid of the next class. Gilbert was in it, and knowing him, he'd never let me hear the end of it.

Especially since the tryouts were tomorrow.

And it seems everybody but me is trying out for the team.


	5. His Bipolar Disorder

_**((A/N: OHMYGOD EW AN AUTHOR'S NOTE EW.  
>So it was brought to my intention that I had been writing Korea's name wrong the entire time.<br>DON'T I SUCK?  
>But, to keep the story going on smoothly and whatnot, I'll just keep it as the way I butchered it until I'm done. We're about halfway, woohoo~! :D<br>Okay, sorry to ruin your thoughts and dreams. Have fun reading, and thanks for being interested.))**_

I sat in Physics class in the back corner praying the God I suddenly believed in that Gilbert couldn't see me. Tino sat next to me with his usual bright smile. Although Gilbo is one of my best friends, Tino had been in all of my science classes, so we became "Science Buddies". He had a tad of concern in his expression, and patted my shoulder.

"What's wrong today, Al?" he asked me, sounding a little sad. I looked at him somberly.

"Stuff, y'know…" I weakly answered, groaning as I hit my head on the desk. Tino's hand patted my shoulder a few more times, and before he could even ask why, the reason sat right in front of me and turned around, pounding his hand on my desk.

"Hey Alfred! Did you Tell Tino about…?" Gilbert pried. I shot him a furious glance, and his snickering sneer became a small grin and then dissolved into a face of fear. Tino looked from me to Gilbert, trying to process the situation. Tino then tapped Gilbert's shoulder and pointed to the door, and in walked Liz. Liz is a brunette, sassy, badass girl student at our school that I got along with pretty well. She has been Gilbert's dream girl ever since the sandbox, as claimed by Gilbert. I was so glad she was in our class so that he'd be too distracted by her to try to ruin my social life. But worse yet for me, in walked…

"You're in this class too!" exclaimed the Korean. I slumped in my seat, and Tino rested his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it in a friendly way. Tino said he'd already been engaged, so I knew he wasn't trying to creep on me. That's typically why I let him hug me and comfort me. Sadly for Tino, it didn't look like he was staying in that seat.

"Yeah… I am," I answered with a groan. Tino looked back up to Im and held out his hand.

"Moi, I'm Tino," he introduced with a smile. Im shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Im Song Yoo, and I'm going to sit there!" he exclaimed, pointing at the desk. Tino laughed, thinking it was all a joke. I knew Song wasn't kidding. I knew that somehow, some way, he'd get Tino out of the desk and himself into the chair to my right before this period ended. Im would do it in any possible way, no matter how crazy.

"W-what? But I sat here first, shouldn't I - WAAAAH!" and with that, I witnessed Im Song Yoo pick up Tino and set him in a random chair in the middle of the classroom, then threw his belongings to Tino. Im then sat in the desk next to mine and pulled out his sketchbook. My eyes were almost popping out of my head from fear and confusion as to whatever the hell I just witnessed. Im turned to me and shrugged.

"What?"

"…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, beginning another sketch. I saw some bruises on his arm that I didn't notice in the nurse's office, so he must have just gotten those. I felt compelled to poke it, but his arm must have hurt really badly for bruises to form so quickly. His arm have might even swell, too.

"I completely believe everything you are saying," I stated indifferently. He laughed softly, catching my sarcasm.

"I got trash-canned by some short brunette guy for trying to give him a high five," he explained, realizing I was staring at the bruises. I looked away from the bruises and gave him eye contact instead. I supposed then he wanted to have friendly conversation, so I could vouch for that. He pulled my notebook off of my desk, and I then remembered my temporary writing disability. I just let him take my notebook, trusting he'd write the notes.

"Italian?"

"He was pretty Italian."

"Smelled like tomato sauce?"

"The strongest kind."

We both laughed a little as the teacher began the lecture, and when he did Gilbert turned to us and raised a brow.

"You guys talking about Lovino?" he inquired, snickering behind his covered mouth. I laughed at a slightly higher volume when I realized Gilbo heard us talking. Im Song Yoo continued doodling in his sketchbook at his light speed pace. I nodded, covering my mouth too. I turned my attention to Im, my laughter diminished gradually. He was a puzzle to me. He was overly enthusiastic and annoying one minute, then calmed down and became friendly the next. It was brought to my attention that he was so much easier to get along with when he was in his quieter state. I just couldn't imagine why he would have to have his other side of his personality, his loud and even slightly dangerous one. Both sides fitted his appearance, but not both of them were necessarily appreciated. I watched as his stoic expression shifted from the teacher's lecture to his notebook, and how furiously speedy he wrote.

"Why are you taking physics?" he whispered softly as I watched him drabble the notes down. I blinked and shook my head to return back to Earth.

"I want to become an astronaut," I replied, growing a small grin on my face. I thought of myself flying to space from a rocket, and flying around the moon. I then visualized me and Kiku hopping about the moon's surface in our astronaut suits and playing golf on the moon. I then imagined Arthur tripping over a moon rock and flipping in the air for a chunk of a minute before finally landing on his face. I laughed a little in my mind.

"Interestingly enough, so do I," Im Song Yoo stated, pulling out his binder. I marvelled at all of the pictures of nebulas and star clusters. I flipped the binder over in awe as he had coloured pictures of aliens and black holes. His binder, at least in my eyes, was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I looked at him with a giddy grin warming my face.

"So you're taking Astronomy next period?"

"Absolutely," he answered, grinning back at me. We high-fived quietly and continued our conversation. He showed me some of the old photos he had in his binder. One of the photos showed him with a fishbowl on his head as if he was an astronaut, and he was sitting in a box. His smile was wide and proudly lacked his two front teeth. Im said he was around five when his caretaker took that picture. Another one showed Im Song Yoo in front of a wall that was painted with the solar system on it, and he said that he kept the painting on his wall to this day. The sun had a smiley face, and all of the different planets had different expressions. He included the asteroid belt and the Oort cloud that lied behind Pluto.

"Isn't it the stupidest thing ever that scientists don't consider Pluto a planet anymore?" I complained as we were talking about it. He looked up from the note-taking and rolled his eyes, agreeing with my annoyance.

"Definitely, I grew up with Pluto as a planet, and it should stay that way!"

Before I knew it, the lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class. Im and I just strolled out, and once we were out, he handed me my notebook. Then he handed me other papers that I didn't recognize.

"What are these?" I asked him, shuffling through them.

"The pink sheet of paper is for second period English 4, the white sheets of paper are from your Theatre Arts 3 class in third period, and the blue paper is a flier for the Winter Dance in two weeks."

I held up my good hand to let it all sink in. He just happened to have all of the papers I needed, but I didn't even show or tell him my schedule.

"How did you know what my classes were?"

"What? You think I'm a stalker? We have all of the same classes, apparently. I just got all of the papers you needed since you were unconscious. Like I said, I'm really sorry," he informed me, shrugging modestly. I couldn't believe what I heard. I had every single class with him. Every single possible class, with as much chance as winning a game show, I just happened to have with Im.

"And your sixth period?"

"P.E."

"Holy crap," I mustered out. I blinked dumbly, and jumped when I felt poking on my back.

"Thanks for ignoring me in class, Indiana Jones," teased Gilbert. Im Song Yoo blinked dumbly as well.

"No problem. Wanna get lunch?" I asked them both as I already began to stroll in the direction of the cafeteria. They both followed me there, but Gilbert was interrupted by the French kid that was yelling at Arthur earlier, so Im and I walked there alone. Kiku caught up with us when we were in line.

"How was Physics?" he inquired, not really that interested in the subject. I'm sure he just wanted our lunch to be un-quiet and un-awkward. I shrugged and glanced at Yoo.

"Pretty fun. I got to know your cousin quite a bit better, huh, Im?"

"Oh yeah! We had a great time!" he agreed, nodding. Kiku raised a brow at me, wondering if I really was serious. I noticed now that we were outside of class and no longer alone, Im was slowly returning to his annoying self. I fixed up my platter of food with a burger and plethora of fries. Im Song Yoo filled his platter with the same. I gave Kiku a concerned look, but Kiku just shrugged. Kiku put some salad on his plate and some of the grilled salmon, and a small biscuit. We then sat at small round table with Mathias and Tino. I had forgotten the two associated, but I remembered at the moment that Tino's fiancé was cousins with Mathias.

"Hey! Look at that sexy little kitten right there!" Mathias joked, nodding up at me. Tino just laughed and shook his head. Im Song Yoo laughed too, and Kiku just blushed and looked down. I sat right across from Mathias with both Asians sitting to my right and left. Tino sat right next to Mathias, so he was across from me as well.

"Whoa! Check out this studly, muscular, completely delicious hunk of fuck-a-ble sitting across from me!" I retorted, laughing along. Mathias nodded, impressed. He then did a Hercules-like pose with his arms, flexing them behind his flannel.

"Impressive, Mr. Jones," he began, "I think you're so irresistibly charming that I'd just have to put you on the baseball team," he joked, impersonating the coach's voice. We all laughed heartily at the table, and then I sighed sadly.

"Sadly enough, Mathias, I can't try out."

"WHAT!" he shouted, pounding both hands onto the table. Tino widened his eyes in horror.

"But why?" Tino urged.

"Sprained arm, I have to put it off for a while."

"The hell! You can't have a sprained arm! Get surgery! Fix that! How did it happen?" Mathias panicked, his breath becoming heavy pants when he was finished freaking out.

"I happened," Im Song Yoo answered for me, "I tackled him down. He landed on his arm, and he even blacked out…"

"Asshole!" Mathias fumed. I held up my hands to calm him down.

"Please, man. I already had an episode earlier today, you don't want to copy what I did," I pleaded.

"Why? What happened?" He pried, leaning in over his food. We all saw a depressed Arthur Kirkland walk by our table, head low and not even saying hello to Kiku or me. I looked back at Mathias and nodded.

"Was that why he was crying?" Tino whispered, leaning in. I nodded. Mathias covered his mouth.

"Eeeeee~" he teased, "You must have been scary!" he enthused, suddenly his usual snickery self. I shrugged.

"The scariest I've ever seen him, actually," Kiku added. Mathias raised his brows.

"Maybe you should take that with you onto the field, huh? Try to scare away the other team?"

"As if Braginsky didn't do that already," Tino joked. We all laughed and continued our lunch. Im Song Yoo spoke up.

"Who's going to the dance?"

"Dude! It's gonna be big, I heard!" Mathias exclaimed, still chewing his club sandwich. He swallowed and waved his hands to make us more interested in what he was saying. It worked, if you were curious.

"Everyone is going. The school is hiring the best DJ in the state; student council funded a crap load of money this year, and guess what? Slip n' Slide. There will be a fucking Slip n' Slide. We have to fucking go," Mathias told us. All of our eyes widened in excitement. I was so thrilled. I looked to Kiku and nudged him on the shoulder. He looked back up to me and smiled. Tino leaned in again.

"I also heard that there will be strobe lights from Toni," he added, smiling.

"What's a dance without strobe lights?" I enthused, digging into my burger. However, this dance caused another dilemma. Do I wait to be asked to go with Im Song Yoo, and take that humiliatingly interrupted moment in the nurse's office in vain? Or just go and ask Kiku and make Im Song Yoo feel like crap?

I spotted the Chinese foreign exchange student in the corner, eating alone, listening to his music. I didn't really remember his name, but he had a kind of British accent when he talked, but a little more awkward. Especially because of his speech impediment. I heard Im say something, but I wasn't exactly listening. I then gasped quietly, and then I glanced at Im Song Yoo, then back to the student.

Then, sparked an impossible plan. A risky, dangerous, impossible, but brilliant plan.


End file.
